


Coughs and Kisses

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Little bit of angst, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Reader, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sick Character, this is a pretty old fic so its not that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: The reader is sick and can’t hunt, so Sam stays at the bunker until the reader gets better.





	Coughs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I finally got around to posting my fics here! If you want to follow me on Tumblr my username is the same (@supernaturaloneshots). Enjoy!!

You were currently sat on the couch of the bunker, coughing your lungs up and trying to convince your boyfriend, Sam, that you should join him and his brother on the next case they’d found. You had caught an awful cold on the werewolf case you all had just wrapped in Chicago. Now that you were back in the bunker, you felt like you were dying.

“I’m fine Sam! It’s just a little cold! I can still-” You were cut off mid-sentence by a sneeze followed by a short coughing fit.

“You’re sick Y/N! You can’t hunt! It’s a simple case! Dean and I can sort it out ourselves!” Sam argued

You opened your mouth to argue back but quickly closed it with a huff when you realized that he was right. You couldn’t hunt in the state you were in. You couldn’t get through a sentence without coughing or sneezing. Sam was right, even though you didn’t want to admit it. You weren’t gonna’ give up now.

‘’Fine!’’ You yelled at him. ‘’Go off on your hunt with Dean! Leave!’’

And with that, you stormed off to your room, leaving your boyfriend behind. He stood there, mouth wide open, wondering what he did wrong. He was only just protecting you!

‘’Dude you’ve fucked up now,’’ Dean said, giving him a firm slap on the back. ’’You might wanna’ go after her,’’

‘’I will,’’ He spat at his brother. ‘’Jerk.’’

‘’Bitch.’’

\------

In Sam and your bedroom, you were pacing furiously back and forth. Sam entered the room and you immediately turned your back from him. He sighed and made his way over to you.

‘’Y/N…Baby… Please…I’m doing this for your own good!’’ Sam spoke quietly as he put a hand on your shoulder and turned you around to face him. You slowly looked up at him and answered.

‘’I know you are, I just really wanna’ go on this hunt with you guys! I don’t want to stay in the bunker by myself, doing absolutely nothing, while you and your brother go and hunt!’’

‘’That’s why I’m not going hunting until my favourite girl gets better.’’

‘’But the hunt- ‘’

‘’Dean can handle it. Like I said, it’s a simple case.’’

‘’You’re the best boyfriend ever.’’

You leaned up to kiss Sam but he gently pushed you away from him before you could join your lips to his. You looked at him with a confused frown before he replied:

‘’I can’t take care of you if we’re both sick! Sorry baby. No kisses.’’

You sighed and shook your head, a small smile forming on your face.

‘’Now, into bed! Time for you to get some bed rest. C’mon, doctor’s orders!’’ He proclaimed, pushing you towards the bed. You let out a little giggle as you hit the pillows.

‘I think I’m gonna’ like these next few days,’ You thought to yourself.

\----

It had been 2 days since Dean left for the case without Sam and you, and you were still in bed, sick. Sam had got you some chicken noodle soup that he swore ‘cured everything’. You were still kind of sick but you were on the road to recovery. You were excited to get back to hunting because you were beginning to feel useless as all you did was sleep, cough, sneeze and eat.

Sam was being amazing. He went out, got you medicine or food or anything you asked for. He was probably the reason you were beginning to feel better. Just as you were thinking of him, Sam sauntered into the room with another bowl of soup. You sighed as he placed it in front of you but smirked as he lay down next to you on the bed. You picked the bowl, placed it on your bedside table and turned to face Sam. You, once again leaned in to kiss him and he pulled away. Again. This time, it really annoyed you, so you decided to annoy Sam. You ducked your head down and began to place kisses all along his jawline.

‘’Aw c’mon Y/N! You know we can’t do anything until you’re better!’’ He whined, but he didn’t pull away.

‘’I’m nearly better,’’ You purred up at him.

You continued your way down his neck and he continued his whining. When you decided that you had tortured him enough, you stopped and looked up at him as if you’d done nothing at all.

He stared into your innocent eyes and whispered ‘’Fuck it’’ before crashing his lips to yours in a fierce kiss.

\----

About a week later, you were completely better. You were packing stuff for a hunt the brothers and you were about to go investigate. You heard Sam enter the room behind you and you mumbled a hello but didn’t turn to greet as you stayed focused on the task in front of you. He began to pick some of his stuff up and pack it away into his bags. This continued for another couple of minutes until Sam stopped abruptly. You turned and shot him a confused look. He suddenly sneezed and began to cough. When he had stopped and you had realized what had happened, you began to chuckle and continue your previous task. Sam just stood in place and whispered ‘’Oh shit’’.


End file.
